


Honor to us All

by trash8queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Inspired by Mulan (1998), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: Keith Kogane is a young man just trying to make his family proud of him, but after the news of the Galra invading the land, Keith takes it upon himself to protect his family by illegally going to a recruitment camp with one huge secret.





	Honor to us All

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks here we are, Another Voltron disney AU. This time it's Shieth for my lovely friend. It is heavily Mulan inspired. So theres that. I am also gonna say right here just to let everyone know; Keith's dad is still alive, and yes his name is gonna be Buck in this, and yes he has a mom who will be Keith's grandmother. The ancestors from the movie are not in this simply because I have no idea how to write them in here, so "Mushu" is born from a wish from the grandmother. Blah, blah, I'm not good at many things. T~T I do hope you enjoy.

Moonlight, that’s about all you could see. It was a quiet night, the outer wall guarding the city was almost haunted feeling. That was until an echo-filled the area. The echo of a hook grabbing onto the bricks of the wall. A guard shot up going towards the noise, but it wouldn’t help. More hooks were beginning to grab the bricks and this time it was followed by yelling. 

“The Galra! Light the signals, we’re under attack!” The guard yelled running attempting to alert others. 

He ran towards a fire pit but was stopped short by a tall, bulky figure wearing all black. The figure stepped towards him and removed his hood. 

“Z-Zarkon.” The guard stuttered. He had to think fast. 

He ran past Zarkon, grabbing a torch and throwing it into the fire pit. Other guards along the wall lit their fires as well. 

“Now they all know you’re here.” The guard said. 

Zarkon snickered. He grabbed the capitol flag, broke it in two pieces and put the fabric part into the fire laughing to himself. 

“Perfect,” Zarkon said in a dark, deep tone. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Large doors swung open, an older man walked swiftly towards the middle of the room. 

“Your Majesty, The Galra have invaded our land. They’re coming,” he spoke. 

“That’s not possible, no one can get past our wall.” Another man said fiddling with a mustache on his face. 

“Zarkon is leading them, sir.” The first man spoke again. “We will begin setting up protection around the palace.” 

“No! Send your troops to protect my people. Coran, You will go send out conscription notices through all the towns. We will be recruiting new soldiers.” 

“Yes, King Alfor,” Coran replied writing down some quick notes. 

“Forgive me sir, but I believe my troops can stop him.” 

“I don’t want to take any chances General Iverson. This is something bigger than what we’ve dealt with in the past. One person can be the difference between victory and defeat.” King Alfor said. 

“Yes Sir,” Iverson said saluting out. 

“Coran, you will go with him,” Alfor said. 

Coran nodded, he saluted and followed Iverson out.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Quiet and demure. Graceful, Polite, Delicate…” A young boy said writing notes on his forearm. He ate a spoonful of rice. “Refined, Poised, Punctual.” He said writing down the last note. He walked over towards the mirror, blowing on the new ink. He stared at his shirtless torso, a dark purple tinted birthmark right below his collarbone. 

Since he was little he was told to keep his birthmark hidden. His mother and father told him people wouldn’t take to kindly to its discovery. 

A chicken crowed in the distance. The boy gasped and jumped out of the room running to the main area of the house. 

“Yorak! Yorak!” He yelled for his pet. He ran into another room blowing on the ink on his arm. 

“Yo--OH, there you are.” He smiled. “Wanna help with some of my chores today?” 

The dog barked. The boy laughed, he grabbed a stick from the wall and tied a dog bone too it. He then attached the bone to the dog's collar. The tied a small bag of food to him. 

“Alright, go. Have fun,” he said opening the door to the back garden. 

“KEITH KOGANE!” A voice yelled. 

Keith winced knowing full well that was his mother, Krolia. 

“Y-yes?” he asked walking outside a bit. 

“The dog is not a chicken feeder. You get out here and do it correctly.” She said arms crossed. 

“Yes ma’am.” He sighed. 

“Good, when you’re done with that, go help your father. I need to go to town and meet people for your interview. DO NOT BE LATE!” She said in a strict tone. 

“I know, I know,” Keith said. 

Krolia just ruffled his hair a bit and headed out. Keith finishing feeding the animals before walking out to where his father was sitting.

“Mornin Keith,” he said. 

“Hi dad. I brought your stuff.” Keith smiled. 

He carefully took the stuff before speaking again. 

“Today is the day, you know.” His dad said. 

“I uh..yea...yea it is.” Keith frowned. 

“Keith. This is important. You can't afford to take this so lightly.” His dad put a hand to his shoulder. 

“I know dad. I'm gonna give it my best.” Keith half smiled. 

“Then you better go get ready. Help me up real quick.” He said. 

Keith lifted his dad up and watched as he limped back to the house. The old wound was getting better. Keith’s dad Buck was in battle and received a bad leg injury. It took years of physical therapy and treatments to get to where he was now. 

Keith sighed and looked off into the mountains. “Today’s the day.” 

Keith began to get ready, simply throwing on some baggy pants, boots, a tank top, and over it was a long sleeved cover which he hooked with a large wrap around his waist. 

He walked towards the barn to go get his horse. 

“He Red, ready for a ride?” Keith asked. 

The horse neighed and knelt a little to help Keith on. Keith smiled and whipped the reins. The two sped off. Wind blowing through Keith’s hair, his clothes getting dirt on them. 

Meanwhile, Krolia was looking around anxiously. 

“I got it. I got it.” A short woman said holding up a small cage with a cricket inside. 

“Grandma...what is that?” Krolia asked. 

“My son never told you? Crickets are a sign of luck.” She smirked. “Just watch.” 

Buck’s mom, began living with them and helping out after the injury. The older woman then covered her eyes and walked into the traffic on the road. 

“Wa-wait a second!!” Krolia yelled trying to reach her.

Wagons and carts swerving every which way to avoid her. She gets to the other side and looks at all the destruction and smiled. 

“Yep, this crickets a lucky one!” She waves to Krolia.

“One day, you’ll be the death of me.” Krolia huffed hands on her temples.

Keith then was coming down the road fast. He slowed down next to his mother Krolia. 

“I’m here,” Keith said jumping off the horse. 

Krolia gave a look. His hair was every which way, some twigs and leaves mixed in. Dirt spread in random places. 

“What?” Keith huffed crossing his arms. 

“Nevermind. Come on.” She dragged him inside a building. 

“Krolia? This is what you give us to work with?” A woman said. 

“My son has quite the “wild” spirit,” Krolia said. 

He was grabbed suddenly by some gentlemen. They took his clothes off and threw Keith into a tub of water. 

“It’s freezing.” Keith shivered. 

“It would have been warm if you were here earlier,” Krolia said. 

Keith was suddenly being scrubbed down his hair getting cleaned. Krolia walked over and gently looked at his arm.   
“Keith, what are these?” She asked. 

“Uh notes, in case I forget?” Keith averted his gaze. 

“Hold this. We’ll need more luck than I thought.” Grandma said. 

“The Marmora Leader isn’t a patient man, get that boy dried off and dressed.” A woman said. 

“Come on Keith.” the men helping said. 

He got dried off quickly and was gently shoved into a wardrobe room. 

“Quite the scrawny boy.” The woman said. 

Suddenly people were gathering various clothes, putting them on Keith. One man grabbed white pants putting those on. His hair was being brushed, it had gotten quite long it reached his mid back. It was put into a tight ponytail. A white tank top was thrown over his torso showing off the skinny body he had. Another woman grabbed a maroon colored, baggy long sleeve cover. They threw it on his shoulders, the fabric went over his hands. To keep the cover in place they then pulled a tight dark blue wrap around his stomach. Then to finish it off they put a red scarf around his hips. 

“My son,” Krolia said. She walked up and gently put a small flower ornament into his hair at the top of his ponytail. 

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled giving her a quick hug. 

The ladies and gentlemen that helped Keith gestured towards a large door. 

“You’re ready.” The all said. 

Krolia walked Keith outside and they headed towards the biggest building in the complex. 

“Wait for just a second!” Grandma said. 

“Oh no,” Krolia whispered under her breath. 

“Here, and apple for serenity.” She shoved an apple into Keith’s mouth. “A pendant for balance.” She put a small object into Keith’s torso wrap. “A jade bracelet to make your violet eyes pop.” She put the bracelet on his wrist. “Now add this cricket for luck.” She walked behind Keith tying the small cage on the back of Keith’s waist scarf. 

“Grandma…” Krolia sighed. 

“Now go!” Grandma gently pushed him towards the building again. 

Keith was lead to the stairs of the large building. A tall man walked out. 

“Keith Kogane.” He said in a low tone. 

“Here,” Keith said. 

“Speaking without permission.” He wrote down. 

“Damn it.” Keith smacked himself in the face. 

“Come inside.” The tall man said. 

Keith nodded and followed the man. The entered the building and he shut the door behind them. The room was dark, quiet, and had guards everywhere. The cricket jumped out of the cage, going somewhere else. Neither of the men seemed to notice. 

“You’re a twiggy young thing aren’t you?” He pointed out. 

“I’m sorry sir,” Keith said feeling embarrassed suddenly. 

“My name is Kolivan. You are here to be tested for the job you have been offered here at the Blade of Marmora.” He said. 

“Yes Sir.” Keith gulped. 

“This job has some of the highest pays in the land. Only a few can enter and learn the secrets.” 

“Yes Sir,” Keith said again. 

“Start by reciting our motto,” Kolivan said. 

Keith’s stomach twisted in knots as the nerves began to get to him. He turned his hand just so he could see the words he wrote down. 

“We live our duties calmly and respectfully. We think before we snack...ACT. This will bring honor and glory.” Keith huffed out a deep breath. 

Kolivan walked up and wrapped a hand around Keith’s forearm. 

“Now, come prepare tea,” Kolivan said. 

He grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him to the table in the middle of the room. He gestured to Keith to sit on his knees. As Kolivan removed his hand, the ink from Keith’s arm melted onto Kolivan’s hand. 

“When preparing this, you must display a sense of dignity, and must also be poised.” As Kolivan said that he dragged fingers along his face staining it with the ink. 

Keith watched his face instead of looking at what he was doing. While pouring a beverage he was dumping it all over the table. He shook his head and quickly looked down seeing the cup and moving the teapot over the cup. When he finished pouring he saw the cricket in the hot liquid. He tried to grab it, but Kolivan got to it first. 

“I uh..” Keith began. 

“AND SILENT,” Kolivan said in a louder tone. 

Keith moved up just slightly. Kolivan smelling the tea. Keith got up onto the table. 

“If I could just...take this back.” Keith grabbed the teacup, pulling slightly. 

One misstep though sent Keith throwing the tea all over Kolivan’s face. 

“You clumsy-” He got cut off by the cricket jumping around his face. 

Kolivan tried hitting it away but slipped on some tea and he landed on the heater. 

“Son of a Bitch.” He yelled out jumping around the room trying to ease the pain. 

Keith tried to help by grabbing a fan to put out the small flame, but it backfired and Kolivan’s clothing burst into for flames. 

From outside Krolia and Grandma heard yelling and things breaking. 

“I think it’s going quite wonderfully in there don’t you?” Grandma smiled. 

“Oh, God.” Krolia brought hands up between her eyebrows shaking her head. 

Back inside, multiple guards, we’re running around picking up broken things and trying to get Kolivan to calm down. 

“Put these flames out!” He yelled. 

Keith grabbed the rest of the tea and dumped it on Kolivan, soaking him. The cricket hopped back into the cage on Keith’s back.

Kolivan grabbed Keith by his hair and threw him outside. Krolia running up to her son. 

“You are by far the worst person to ever come through here. You don’t have what it takes to be a part of this society! Not to mention you have the body of a fish bone! Leave now! You are never to come back here.” Kolivan yelled throwing a small object at Keith. 

“Who pissed in his breakfast this morning,” Grandma asked. 

Keith let a small tear escape. Krolia noticed and helped Keith up. She used her thumb to wipe the tear away. 

“Are you alright?” Krolia asked. 

“I...I’m sorry. I’ve failed you.” He whispered. 

“Don’t you talk like that. Come on, let’s get you home.” She said hugging her son. 

Grandma went and grabbed Red and the three headed back to their home. It was a silent walk.   
They walk through the gate, Keith’s dad watched as the three walked inside. Sad looks upon their faces. He looked at Keith and waved. Keith frowned and hid his face behind Red walking her back to the stable. Buck’s face fell, Krolia walked over and just shook her head no. 

“He needs a minute. Let him be.” She said. 

“I take it, it didn’t go well?” He asked. 

“Kolivan was by far the rudest man I’ve ever seen. He threw Keith by his hair, and basically ruined his life by a few simple words.” Grandma said angrily. 

“Must have been to get you worked up mom.” He sighed. 

“Let’s just go inside. Keith will join us later.” Krolia said. 

The three nodded and headed inside. Keith put Red back in her stall, and just went and sat on a small bench by the pond in the backyard. Keith looked at his reflection and smacked the water running away. 

Suddenly before he went inside, a loud horn echoed through the town. His parents walked out seeing him looking towards the entrance. 

“Let’s see what this is about,” Buck said limping towards the gate. 

“Attention! The galra have invaded out walls.” Coran said. 

The town all gasped and fear spread through them. 

“We require one person per family! The strongest, or smartest, whether it be male or female,” he yelled again. 

Suddenly families were being called by last names. Men and Women all gathering their notice forms. 

“The Kogane Family,” Coran yelled. 

“No!” Keith whispered. 

He watched his Dad walk forward pretending he had no injury. Keith ran out just as his Dad was about to grab the invitation. 

“Dad, you can't go! Please sir, my dad has already fought for-” Keith began, Krolia ran out trying to pull him away.

“SILENCE!” Coran yelled. “You will teach your son to hold his tongue.” 

“Dad,” Keith asked looking ready to cry. 

“Keith. Go back inside. You dishonor me.” He said. 

Keith went wide-eyed. Krolia gently walking him back into the house. Keith watched as his Dad took the paper walking away like nothing just happened. 

Later that evening at dinner, Keith could just see all the tension at the table. Keith took a quick sip of his drink before finally having enough. He slammed the cup in the table. 

“YOU SHOULDN'T GO!” Keith yelled. 

“Keith!” Krolia said. 

“No! You've fought enough. You can't walk as you used too! You shouldn't fight!” Keith yelled. 

“ENOUGH! You do not speak like that to me!” His dad yelled. 

Keith stood up and ran out the door. He ran to the bench he liked and sat down, crying into his lap. It then began to rain heavily, thunder clapping all around. He just sat there as the rain fell. Keith got soaked and then began to think. He stood up and went into his parent's room. He looked at their sleeping faces before he grabbed his father's invitation. In its place, he left the hair ornament his mother put into his hair earlier that day. He stripped his soaked clothes off. He starred in the mirror at his birthmark again. He huffed and stomped out of the room. 

He then went into his dad's closet. At the far side was a standing wardrobe with armor inside. Keith grabbed the sword off the armor and knelt down. He grabbed his ponytail, grabbed the sword and sliced his hair off. Becoming practically a mullet hairstyle. He put the armor on, making it as tight as it could go. He then ran out to his horse Red. Red got spooked as Keith's silhouette shine through flashes of lightning. 

“Sshh, it's okay. It's just me Red.” Keith said calming him down. He mounted Red and they left. A strange light also shone out of nowhere at the bench Keith so enjoyed. 

Grandma shot up suddenly. Running into Krolia and Buck's room. 

“He's gone, Keith is gone!” she cried. 

Krolia and Buck woke up and looked to see the hair ornament in place of the invitation. Buck shot up, grabbed it, and hurriedly ran as best he could out into the rain. Krolia and Grandma running after him. He tripped and fell into the mud, dropping the ornament. Krolia ran over helping him up slightly. 

“We have to go after him. He could be killed.” She said. 

“If we go after him and they find out what he is. He will be killed.” Buck frowned. 

“Please watch over Keith. Protect him.” Grandma said. 

The rain poured all around them as they hoped Keith would come back safely someday.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you if you read that. I am having fun writing this. It is my second disney au on this account. The other is my Plance (Pidge x Lance) Tangled au. If you wanna check that out for any reason. I hope to just fix mistakes on chapter 2 and have it out as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading. Kudos and Comments (That aren't hate) are appreciated. :)


End file.
